Хождение босиком
thumb|Хождение босиком Хождение босиком — ходьба без обуви и носков. Это частое явление в развивающихся странах, но редко встречается в странах с высоким уровнем развития. Носить обувь из-за практичности, моды, социальных и исторических причин принято во многих человеческих обществах, и особенно на открытом воздухе. При этом многие не носят обувь дома и ожидают этого же от посетителей. Есть много видов спорта, которыми люди занимаются босиком, в том числе бег, катание на водных лыжах, пляжный волейбол, гимнастика. Многие люди считают ношение обуви символом цивилизации, а быть босиком — символом бедности. Некоторые хотят быть босиком, по крайней мере, в некоторых ситуациях, не имеющих отношения к бедности. Вокруг явления сложилась субкультура босохождение ( ) В хождении босиком есть как риски для здоровья, так и польза. Обувь обеспечивает защиту от порезов, ссадин и синяков, от опасных предметов на земле, а также от ожогов, обморожения и паразитов, таких как нематоды. При этом, обувь может ограничить гибкость и подвижность стопы и может привести к увеличению частоты плоскостопия, и атрофии многих мышц стопы. Прогулки босиком приводят к более естественной походке с более мягкими соприкосновениями стопы и опоры. При ходьбе босиком отсутствует жесткий ударный контакт пятки и меньше нагрузка в ноге и голени. Сторонники народной медицины считают, что при хождении босиком укрепляется здоровье, поскольку через точки на стопах, отвечающие за работу внутренних органов, происходит благоприятное воздействие энергии земли на организм. Многие магазины, рестораны и другие общественные места в Соединенных Штатах запрещают ходить босиком. Владельцы частного бизнеса имеют право устанавливать свою собственную политику и ссылаются на несуществующие правила здоровья, однако это — часто требования, которые относятся к сотрудникам, а не к клиентам. Многие считают, что незаконно управлять автомобилем босиком, хотя нет никаких законов в Соединенных Штатах, Канаде, Великобритании и других странах против этого. История Многие люди в древности, такие, как египтяне, индийцы и греки, не видели необходимости в обуви и большую часть времени ходили босиком. Египтяне и индийцы сделали более декоративную обувь, например сандалии, известного как «Клеопатра», которые практически не предусматривали никакой защиты стопы. Спортсмены древних Олимпийских игр приняли участие босыми и нагими. Даже боги и герои были в основном изображены босиком, гоплитские воины сражались босиком, и Александр Великий завоевал свою огромную империю с босой армией. Римляне, которые в конечном итоге завоевали греков и приняли многие аспекты их культуры, не приняли греческое восприятие обуви и одежды. Одежда в древнем Риме рассматривается как знак власти, и обувь рассматривалось как необходимость жить в цивилизованном мире, хотя рабы и нищие обычно ходили босиком. Эта же тенденция отразилась в Библии — во время свадеб этого периода, отец даёт своему наследнику пару обуви, чтобы символизировать передачу власти. Ремесленники, солдаты и люди низших сословий Древнего Египта ходили босыми, а египтяне, принадлежащие к высшим сословиям, носили сандалии, которые, однако, всегда снимались в присутствии или во дворце царяИстория обувиAncient Egyptian Clothes . В Римской империи по свидетельству Тита Ливия босиком ходили знатные патрицианки, дабы соблазнить римских мужейA History of Rome, by Robert F. Pennell Одежда древнего Рима Roman Feet and Sandals . В XIII веке в Европе появились монашеские ордена, требовавшие от своих членов хождения босиком . А в XVI веке во Франции основали орден босоногих кармелитов, которые должны были в течение всей жизни обходиться без обувиБЭС, статья «Кармелиты».. Рассказывают, что герцога Альбу, достаточно мрачного фанатика, который приложил руку к изобретению излюбленного орудия инквизиции «испанского сапога», вдохновил на изобретение босоногий танец его любовницы Франчески АльгамбрыРусский Базар — БОСОХОЖДНИЕ… ДО ЧЕГО ДОШЛИ! Активной сторонницей босохождения была Жозефина Богарне, супруга Наполеона Бонапарта. По возвращении Наполеона из Египта Жозефина частенько появлялась на приемах с украшениями на пальцах ног, а с подобными украшениями обувь не наденешь. На рубеже XX века мода на босые ноги охватила женщин, которые вышли на тропу войны с «мещанской идеологией благополучия» и начали бороться с мужчинами за равноправие. Женщины не только переодевались в мужскую одежду, носили брюки, жилеты, но и сбрасывали обувь. Бывали случаи намеренного хождения босиком просто для того, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Подобным образом поступали в разное время Эвита Перон, Айседора Дункан (специфическая манера танца, её даже называли великой босоножкой), Жаклин Кеннеди (бродила по лужайке Белого дома, потом были скандальные фото). thumb|left|200px|[[Айседора Дункан]] Босой можно позволить себе пройтись, просто потому что ноги красивые. Именно по этой причине, например, великая Марлен Дитрих не упускала случая избавиться от туфель на публике. Как пишет её биограф Дольфус, «…с приёмов Марлен, зная про свои безукоризненные ноги, частенько возвращалась с туфлями в руках». Ходьба босиком сегодня Ходьба босиком в наши дни по улице — не очень частое явление, особенно в развивающихся и жарких странах. Единственное место под открытым небом, где большинство ходит босиком - песчаные пляжи. Но бурно развивается босохождение и бег босиком в специальной обуви, при этом имитируется соприкосновение ноги с грунтом, но защищает от порезов. Несмотря на различный внешний вид, и даже сходство с кроссовками, есть общее — отсутствие амортизаторов в подошве и каблуке. Оригинально выглядит продвинутая серия — каждый палец в отдельном отсеке, как в перчатке. Вариантов несколько: наиболее полная имитация босохождения в «босо-обуви» ( ), и более «толстоподошвенный» вариант «минималистическая обувь» ( ). К первой группе относятся очевидно и укрепленные кевларом носкиhttp://www.barefootcompany.ch/ SWISS PROTECTION SOCK, но носки-перчатки могут быть дополнением к босо-обуви в зимнее время.http://www.paljasjalkakengat.net/ Обувь для босохожденияhttp://www.merrell.com/US/en/Barefoot Minimalist & Barefoot Running Shoes Россия Ходьба босиком мало распространена в современной России. Возможно, в деревнях это более распространено, чем в городах, традиционно считающихся более агрессивной средой. Тем не менее, и в них есть немало «барефутеров» . Известны примеры «барефутеров»-одиночек и групп в Москве , Санкт-Петербурге , Казани , Ялуторовскe (Тюменская область) . В Новосибирске сформировано «Новосибирское общество босоногих» , местные активисты даже добились пересмотра правил метрополитена, запрещающих ходить в метро босиком. Также, российские цыганки ходят часто босыми. Океания Особенно хорошо это видно на примере Океании (Полинезии и др.), так на Гавайских островах бытовое босохождение сведено к минимуму, вероятность случайно встретить на улице босого человека очень мала. Впрочем, национальные или псевдонациональные танцы там исполняются только босыми танцорами, ради сохранения местного колорита шоу проходят на специально оборудованной площадке или на сцене. На других островах босиком ходят больше, но той всеобщей босоногости, которая существовала во времена Поля Гогена, или даже молодости Тура Хейердала, уже нет. Индия и сопредельные страны Именно Индия больше других стран славилась босоногим образом жизни подавляющего большинства населения. Ещё и теперь можно услышать реплику типа «там все ходят босиком и в набедренных повязках». На самом деле эта информация устарела, как минимум, лет на сорок и сейчас в Индии ходят босиком процентов 30. Так, в городах северной и центральной Индии босоногие прохожие на улицах практически не встречаются. Если они и есть, то это либо дети, либо садху, либо просто маргиналы. В южноиндийских городах босиком ходят, но обычно босоногих бывает не более 20 % от общего числа прохожих. Одежда мадрасцев несколько отличается от той, которую встречаешь в Бомбее, Лакхнау или Дели. Мужчины носят дхоти в виде своеобразной лёгкой юбки. Женщины зачастую пренебрегают короткими кофточками, драпируясь только в сари. Обувь — отнюдь не обязательная часть одежды даже состоятельных горожан. Сейчас многое изменилось, например женщины стали носить короткие кофточки («чоли»), и в настоящее время драпируются в одно сари на голое тело разве что в деревнях, да и то очень редко. Данная цитата позволяет предположить, что сейчас в Ченнаи (бывший Мадрас) ходят босиком именно те самые состоятельные горожане, которым это по каким-то причинам нравится, а несостоятельные, ранее вынужденные ходить босиком, давно уже обулись. На этом же основании можно предполагать, что в индийском обществе всё же существуют некие традиции хождения босиком, которые относятся не только к религиозной сфере, но и оказывают влияние на быт, и именно благодаря им босые ноги не были табуированы, как это произошло по всему «цивилизованному миру», как только отпала нужда экономить на обуви. Что касается сельской Индии, то там ходят босиком практически везде, вопрос только — в каком количестве. Так, босые люди попадаются даже в предгорьях, а в Непале и в горах, Гималаях, хотя там их немного. На юге число босоногих селян может, в некоторых местах, доходить до 50 %, но до 90 % оно не доходит нигде. Например, на чайных плантациях в штате Керала (юг) большинство работниц — босые. В Ассаме босых и обутых примерно поровну, а в Дарджилинге все обуты, причём в закрытую обувь. Что касается Шри-Ланки, то там босых даже больше, чем на юге Индии, что, вероятно, связано с более жарким климатом. То же относится и к Бангладеш, но здесь, скорее всего, причина в более низком уровне жизни. Латинская Америка Когда-то, примерно до середины 60-х годов ХХ века, в странах южной Азии, Африки, а также Латинской Америки, не говоря уж о различных островах южных морей, люди ходили преимущественно босыми. Сейчас это, в значительной мере, ушло в прошлое, благодаря появлению дешёвой обуви из различных кожезаменителей, и в особенности резиновых пляжных шлёпанцев. Таким образом, в настоящее время, в странах, считающихся традиционно босоногими, большинство обуто именно в такие шлёпанцы. Сейчас в городах этого региона босиком обычно не ходят. В сельской местности босоногие встречаются, но они уже в явном меньшинстве. Даже у индейцев из джунглей Амазонии попадаются резиновые шлёпанцы. Впрочем, как ни странно, традиции ходить босиком, до некоторой степени сохраняются у индейцев, живущих в Андах (преимущественно у женщин). Босоногие индеанки попадаются даже на улицах городов в горной части Перу и Боливии. У одного из таких народов — аймара, существовал обычай, по которому все женщины ходили только босиком, мужчины — как придётся. Возможно, что описанный феномен — остатки этого обычая.босиком. NET Северная Америка Северная Америка, в особенности США, примечательна тем, что там распространено хождение в обуви внутри жилых помещений. Это в особенности применимо к юго-западным штатам США, в которых сухой, сравнительно теплый климат ограничивает количество уличной грязи, которая, в свою очередь, мотивирует традиции снимать обувь в Европе и Азии. Это также применимо к другим странам с теплым, сухим климатом, например, к Австралии. Эти обстоятельства идеально способствуют появлению табу против хождения босиком. С другой стороны, юго-западные штаты США являются родиной хиппи и «серферов», у которых хождение босиком, в том числе в общественных местах (например, в магазинах), является стандартом. Африка В большинстве африканских стран, босохождение сегодня тоже не процветает, хотя босиком всё же ходят: в городах мало, в сельской местности больше. Это относится и к Эфиопии, где до Второй мировой войны даже элита не брезговала сверкать босыми пятками, и к Кабо-Верде (Островам Зелёного Мыса). В ЮАР замечали, что хождение босиком сильнее распространено среди белых (на фермах), нежели среди негров. Есть сейчас места, где босоногий образ жизни процветает. Это остров Мадагаскар. В отличие от континентальной Африки, народ там вовсю ходит босиком, как в сельской местности, так и в городах, не исключая и столицу. Число босоногих иногда даже зашкаливает за 50 %. Правда, это связано, скорее всего, с низким уровнем жизни: Мадагаскар даже среди африканских стран отличается бедностью, но с другой стороны, встречается немало неплохо одетых босоногих людей, попадаются босоногие в очках и на велосипедах, которые стоят явно дороже, чем резиновые тапки. Так что, возможно, дело далеко не только в бедности. Австралия и Новая Зеландия И там и там взрослый человек может появиться без обуви на улице, в торговом центре и других общественных местах, без риска произвести впечатление психически неадекватной личности. По некоторым оценкам число босоногих на улицах австралийских городов может доходить до 20 %, то есть идёт наравне с южноиндийскими городами. Впрочем, появляться босым в деловом центре города не принято и там. Что интересно, босиком в городе ходят обычно белые. Для аборигенов это не характерно. Проявления Путешествия и длительные прогулки босиком На природных почвах (а после небольшой тренировки и на любых поверхностях) возможно хождение босиком. В США, некоторых странах Европы, а также в России существуют группы босоногих путешественниковБосоногие путешественники Путешествия босиком 100 км босиком Путешествия босиком во Франции , которые организуют босоногие прогулки и прочие мероприятия. В Германии существуют босоногие парки, которые созданы специально для хождения босикомСписок босоногих парков Германии . Маршруты построены таким образом, чтобы посетители имели возможность попробовать различные типы грунтов, дорожек и искусственных покрытий. На сегодняшний день в Германии насчитывается 38 подобных парков. Босоногие парки существуют также в БельгииБосоногий парк Lieteberg (Бельгия) и в Голландии (1). Считается, что рост босоногих путешествий и спортивных мероприятий начался после выхода в 1993 году в США книги The Barefoot HikerThe Barefoot Hiker автор которой, Richard Frazine, в популярной форме изложил причины своего необычного хобби. Эта книга для многих стала незаменимым пособием по босоногим прогулкам. Босоногий спорт Босоногими по определению являются пляжный волейбол, пляжный футбол, пляжный гандбол и другие пляжные виды спорта. По ним проводятся Пляжные Азиатские игры. В таких видах спорта как бег на длинные дистанции большинство спортсменов бегут в обуви, однако зафиксированы случаи забега на марафонские дистанции без обуви Фотографии босоногих бегунов RunningBarefoot.org Бег босиком : Абебе Бикила (Эфиопия), Гастона Рулантса (Бельгия), Золу Бадд (ЮАР). В последние годы на древнем олимпийском стадионе в Немее (Греция) проводились альтернативные олимпийские игры, которые проходили по сценарию, приближенному к древнемуНемейские игры 2004 . Спортсмены выступали в туниках и обязательно босиком. Сторонники босоногого бега считают, что бег без обуви является наиболее естественным и физиологичным видом бега, а использование для бега кроссовок с амортизацией пятки изменяет технику бега и может приводить к различным травмамГордон Пири — «Бегай быстро и без травм»Barefoot running: How humans ran comfortably and safely before the invention of shoes . Показательно, что многие западные производители обуви постепенно переключаются на выпуск обуви, позволяющей имитировать технику босоногого бегаVibram FiveFingers FAQ . Босоногий образ жизни Некоторой части населения даже в развитых странах нравится ходить босиком, но только немногие отваживаются нарушить табу против хождения босиком на публике. Они считают свой образ жизни абсолютно безвредным для окружающих и хотят от окружающих лишь терпимости к их взглядам. С 1994 года существует Общество босоногого образа жизни, которое объединяет любителей босоногой жизни со всего мира. Кроме него в разных странах создано много клубов и объединений любителей ходить босиком. Религиозные и культурные аспекты Знак набожности Во многих религиях требуется разуваться при посещении святых мест. Мусульмане обязаны разуваться перед молитвой и перед входом в мечеть, но делают это для сохранения чистоты. Некоторые Христианские церкви имеют традиции паломничества босиком. В Индуизме, хождение босиком является знаком уважения к священным животным и запрета на ношение изделий из кожи. Согласно Каббале, еврей, который ходит босиком, наносит вред своей душе. Сказано в Талмуде (Шабат, 129а): «Пусть человек продаст последнее, что у него есть, но купит обувь для ног своих». Но там, где господствует святость, надлежит снимать обувь. Поэтому коэны служили в Храме босыми. И сейчас, готовясь к церемонии благословения народа, коэны снимают обувьВремя Мошиаха. Эта двойственность присутствует везде. С одной стороны — смирение мужчины перед Богом (Франциск Ассизский), жены перед мужем. С другой — унижение: пленных израильтян ассирийцы гонят босыми через пустыню (Исайя, 20 глава), а Иеремия (13:22) обращается к израильскому народу со следующими гневными словами: «За множество беззаконий твоих открыт подол у тебя, обнажены пяты твои». В Христианстве босоногие не образуют самостоятельного ордена, а являют собою лишь высшую степень аскетической жизни в различных монашеских орденах, например, у францисканцев, августинцев, мерценариев, камальдулов, кармелитов и др. В настоящее время существует также церковь босоногого образа жизниЦерковь босоногого образа жизни . Символ унижения, бедности Хождение босиком в христианской Европе было знаком приниженного социального статуса и/или бедности. Позже, в период колонизации, данная точка зрения распространяется практически повсеместно. В русском языке для обозначения низшего социального статуса использовалось слово босяк. Праздники * На Руси было принято ходить босиком на день Ивана Купалы. * Также, считалось что если в день Пасхи утром до 12:00 ходить по земле босиком, до следующей весны у человека не будет болезнейПрозвучало в эфире «Радио России» 23 апреля 2011 года. Законы Вождение босиком В США не существует закона, запрещающего вождение босиком. В Германии закон однозначно не запрещает вождения босиком. В Бельгии дорожные правила прямо не запрещают вождения босиком, однако статья 8.3 требует от водителя «постоянной возможности осуществления маневра». Федеральная полиция рассматривает эту статью как запрет вождения босиком, что может быть отягчающим обстоятельством в случае аварии.Tongs au volant : gare ! в La Dernière Heure, August 6th, 2003 В России правила дорожного движения не содержат статьи, запрещающей вождение босиком. В Гонконге закон требует от водителей быть обутыми в разрешённую обувь. Вождение босиком или в сандалиях не допускается. Смотрите также рекомендации по вождению босиком. Общественные места Правила пользования московским метрополитеном запрещают нахождение на территории метро без обуви. Ранее это правило отменялось. Однако в настоящий момент «Правила пользования Московским метрополитеном» вновь содержат пункт о запрете нахождения на станциях без обуви (п.2.11.6).ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЙ САЙТ МОСКОВСКОГО МЕТРОПОЛИТЕНА В петербургском метро также действует такой запрет (пункт 9.4 «Правил пользования Санкт-Петербургским метрополитеном»ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЙ САЙТ ПЕТЕРБУРГСКОГО МЕТРОПОЛИТЕНА); есть такие ограничения и в некоторых других городах СНГ. Каких-либо запретов на нахождение в других общественных местах босиком в российском законодательстве нет. No Shoes, no shirt… В США многие зачастую считают, что правила OSHAOccupational Safety & Health Administration запрещают людям посещать магазины, рестораны без обуви или рубашки. На самом деле этот закон распространяется только на работников этих заведений и гарантирует им предоставление необходимой спецодежды. Официально не существует законодательных актов, запрещающих посещение подобных заведений босиком.The Society for Barefoot Living Частный предприниматель, тем не менее, может отказать в обслуживании разутому или раздетому человеку. В некоторых городах также может вводиться требование определённой одежды и обуви в общественных местах. Общественные и научные мнения Простудные заболевания По мнению сторонников хождения босиком, в современном мире утверждение о повышенной чувствительности ног (стоп), в частности, к охлаждению, доводится до степени абсурда. считают, что при хождении босиком по холодной поверхности организм достаточно быстро адаптируется, усиливая кровоснабжение ступней ног, повышая тем самым их температуру, а также что хождение босиком закаливает организм, повышая иммунитет, тем самым снижая вероятность возникновения простудных заболеваний. Постоянное ношение обуви, по их мнению, создаёт для ног ненормальные тепличные условия, делая их более уязвимыми при переохлаждении, повышая тем самым риск простудных заболеванийО пользе хождения босиком. Кандидат медицинских наук В. АПАРИН, В. КРЫЛОВ (г. Воронеж). Из журнала "Наука и жизнь", апрель 1984.. Один из сторонников хождения босиком, Порфирий Иванов, создал на этой основе систему закаливанияПорфирий Корнеевич ИвановСистема закаливания Порфирия Иванова. Ортопедия Доктор Саймон Виклер, ортопед, утверждает, что ходьба босиком оказывает благотворное действие на развитие ног у детей.«Take Off Your Shoes and Walk» by Simon J. Wikler D.S.C. , перевод Здоровье ног зависит и от того, ходят ли дети босиком, развивая гибкость и силу ступней. Малыши, особенно девочки должны носить обувь только на улице, а дома — только по редким торжественным случаям. К счастью, дети часто бегают босиком в первые пять лет жизни, пока не посещают школу. Эти годы — самые важные для развития ног. Дети младше пяти лет могут спокойно ходить босиком под присмотром родителей, которые проследят, чтобы они не порезали ноги и не ушиблись. Более того, если они часто ходят босиком, то вскоре их подошвы загрубеют. Их кожа останется мягкой и не покрывается мозолями, но хорошо защищает ногу. Вы наверняка читали в газетах о звездах легкой атлетики, которые выигрывают гонки по бетонному треку босиком. Это нормальное свойство человеческих ног, хотя людям, изнеженным обувью, трудно это понять. Если бы вы повидали столько ног, сколько видел я, вы бы научились мгновенно узнавать людей, которые в детстве имели возможность ходить босиком. Их сразу можно узнать по гибкости и силе стоп. См. также * Босоногие (монахи) * Босиком по мостовой * Бег босиком * Босо-обувь * Натуризм * Фут-фетиш * Колтон Харрис-Мур, также известный, как «Босоногий бандит» Примечания Категория:Здоровый образ жизни Категория:Натур-субкультуры Категория:Стопа